


The Bandaid Shart Chronicle

by ArchiveOfSpook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/F, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfSpook/pseuds/ArchiveOfSpook
Summary: Ibuki Mioda is desperate to hear her lover, Mikan Tsukiki, cut the cheese. She devises a plan to make her fart a lot. Hilarity ensues, also contains hyperscat
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Bandaid Shart Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> Please help i lost a bet and was forced to write this

Ibuki Mioda could remember the first time her precious nurse girlfriend, Mikan Tsumiki, ripped ass in front of her. It was a nasty, panty-staining shart. Ever since then, the Ultimate Musician had occasional thoughts on making her do it again, but to her dismay, Mikan was HOLDING IT, the complete opposite of what she always advised. It frustrated her to no end. It infuriated her…Ibuki had to make Mikan fart at all costs. So she rushed to the kitchen once it was dinner and began cooking up a delicious plate of baked beans, with some spice sprinkled in. When it came time for them to eat, Ibuki gave Mikan one half of the beans, while giving herself the other. Mikan was hesitant to dig in, but the puppy eyes Ibuki gave convinced her to eat. When it was time for bed, Ibuki guided her sweet nurse to bed and layed her down. But as soon as Mikan layed down, she began to squirm like mad! It only took mere seconds for her to grunt out a killer shart, staining her previously clean, white & red pyjamas. "A-A-A-A-A-Aaaa, I'm sorry!!" The nurse squeaked before yet another big wet ripper was unleashed. She couldn't stop sharting and it was embarrassing her like mad. Ibuki jumped into bed and joined in with the nastiest and loudest wet poots Mikan had ever heard. Mikan then ripped an even nastier, underwear-staining one out of fear, which caused a laugh to escape Ibuki's lips, alongside yet another massive bottom burp. The musician then sat up and pushed down on Mikan's gut, causing a lengthy, monstrous rectum screech to erupt out of her bahookie. Ibuki proceeded to push her own and produced an even longer, smellier brap. It scared Mikan so much, she released yet another fanny trumpet. She not only stained her clothing even further...but she shit the bed, her rectum releasing excrement like a cannon. It was all over her, the sheets and was seeping onto the floor like molten lava. Ibuki was entertained and decided to join, lifting a leg and pushing out enough dookie to go all over their bedroom floor. When it was over, Ibuki wrapped her arms around the nurse before cuddling her tightly, the two lovers sharting and shitting all night as they slept peacefully.


End file.
